


Please Professor!

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotdogging, M/M, Passionate Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Some Begging, Some Hair pulling, Teacher-Student Relationship, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin fills in for Eren seeing as he is sick and can't receive punishment, now Armin has to be with Professor Smith alone and his old feelings for the man are resurfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for so /LONG/ i'm tired of seeing it there. So I rushed it a bit, it might be all jumbled which is why I /WILL// come back to re-read and finish it. But oh lordy this was 15 pages. And it was originally going to be PWP and of course knowing me I add in an assload of plot. Ugh. ANyways, I really hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I'm still working on the title of the story, I just don't know what to title this story.
> 
> //I was going for passionate but it was mixed pace/
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3 I love you all.

Armin groaned after jolting awake to his charging phone vibrating all over his nightstand demanding attention. From his present starfish sleeping position on his stomach he moved sitting up on the backs  of his lower legs and feet, he took his phone pulling it off the charger nearly yanking it. The blond grumbled seeing name ‘Eren’ on the screen above a selfie of the two friends, it was 10am on a weekend, and what could he possibly need on the day Armin gets to sleep in?

Despite the internal complaining he tapped the green circle talk button on the screen, now pressing the phone to his ear, “yes?” he answered with a yawn.

A clearly fake cough, “hey Armin, I’m… sick, and I’m supposed to be helping Professor Smith at the college, to make up for that prank I pulled in class, can you fill in for me?” another fake cough, “until I get better?”

Armin flopped onto his back huffing out, his bed shaking for a couple seconds from impact, Armin’s fatty parts jiggled too, “sure, when do I need to go to the college..?” he avoided sounding bothered since he owes Eren for saving him from bullies often and covering some of his shifts at the movie store they work at.

“Really…? THANKS!” he coughed again abruptly to settle down his excitement, “um you should be there today.”

Armin closed his eyes, “what time?”

“He said… 10:30am,” his voice trailed off.

“What?!” Armin sat up, his eyes snapping open as he looked at his digital clock on the nightstand, “it’s 10:06am already! Why didn’t you call me earlier?!” he scrambled off the bed cursing at the blanket that twisted around his leg.

“Sorry! I had to work up the courage to ask you!” Eren sounded almost as panicked as Armin who didn’t like being late for things.

“Okay I’m going to get ready now and try to catch the 10:15 bus, bye!” he hung up tossing his phone on the bed now running to his dresser jerking his shirt off almost violently tossing it to the floor. He dug through his drawers clumsily getting out a fresh pair of boxer briefs replacing the ones he slept in, he started hopping around as he tugged on his skinny jeans that were tighter than ever, they shrunk a bit in the wash but that didn’t make him give them up, “shit!” he puffed tugging them over his ass; they just about wouldn’t pull over.

He rearranged himself inside his briefs comfortably before going to zip up his pants realizing they were already zipped up— meaning that’s also why it was hard to pull on; with pink cheeks he just buttoned the pants.

He glanced at the clock as he pulled his Gorillaz baseball tee over his head: 10:09am, he clutched his phone getting the apartment keys once he got on a pair of pale blue ankle socks, he tugged his shoes on in haste tying them tight, when his door was locked he started to sprint to the bus stop.

A few minutes later his running stuttered when he was close to the bus stop, his breath ragged as he walked the rest of the way getting his bus pass out seeing the bus coming down the road.

Armin patted his chest where his heart was beating hard; he recalled he had to fill in as Eren for Professor Smith who was a teacher he had a crush on when he started at the college. He remembers clear as day when he had it bad for Erwin Smith, it was his first week at college and his class had already been deemed his favourite, but he couldn’t get to talk to him often since he has so many students and friends. Levi particularly, he saw them on campus regularly getting drinks and lunch and whatnot.

He took deep breaths when he got on the bus sitting down near the back placing his phone between his thighs. Using the thin hair elastic on his wrist he tied the top half of his hair up into a ponytail raking his nails through his hair so the end of the ponytail blended with the hair that didn’t get tied.

✿✿✿

About 15 minutes later the bus later the bus stopped at the college, with his phone in hand Armin got up saying thanks to the bus driver as he got off, now walking to the front of the college with a bit of a quick pace, the sun was bright bringing warmth to the day already.

Soon he got inside continuing down the hall to the room where Professor Smith teaches, he knocked a couple times on the door hearing nothing. Without any response he cautiously opened the door himself a bit surprised to see the room so empty, “hm,” he stepped in silently closing the door behind himself.

It was nice seeing the normally full room so empty and _quiet_ , with curiosity he marched up to the front of the room on the platform behind the teachers desk. Looking toward all the empty tables and seats, he smiled a little. Well this is an interesting view, “good morning class,” he tested out smiling widely, “I’m Professor Arlert,” he turned toward the large smart board, he snorted at himself.

This was pretty fun, and to think Mr. Smith gets to go this all the time, must be a bit unnerving though, Armin picked up the board pen just waving it around, “today we will learn about the heart,” he carried on, they already began studying the heart a week ago, “it has—” he turned around shocked to see the _actual_ professor standing by the shut door with an entertained grin on his face, “pr-professor!” Armin hurriedly put the pen back as his face got bright red.  

“Carry on, I’d like to hear what you have to teach about the heart,” the man nodded at him.

Armin gulped already very embarrassed; he silently stared at the older man.

Oh god, Armin screamed internally.

“Ah, uhm,” he stuttered not finding words, “no.. no, I have nothing…. To teach,” he gulped staring shyly.

The professor looked very casual today, his hair was still neatly styled but his clothes, his white long sleeved shirt had a small ‘v’ at his collar bone, all three buttons undone giving an unfair sneak peek. His jeans were nicely fitted to his hips, the bottom of his shirt caught behind the front of his belt.

Erwin laughed quietly as he strode to his desk putting down some folders, “I’m sorry for teasing, what is it you need Arlert? I’m surprised to see you here, since it is a break.”

Armin stepped back when the man came nearer, he bit his lower lip to hold in a squeak— _he remembered my name! Well, my last name at least._ They’ve talked together a few times but their conversations were mostly about class and never lasted more than 20 minutes, though… they have talked with their eyes at times, since Armin sat at the front and was one of the few people to hand in assignments steadily they had a lot of body language between them. But not the type of body language Armin was hoping for.

“I came to fill in Eren’s requirement, you see… he um got a cold, he’s at home so I decided to help him out,” he awkwardly nodded after explaining himself, nervously his eyes looked up at the man who was a whole head taller than him.

Erwin sighed disappointedly, “that kid— alright, I’m sorry Arlert, you don’t need to do this since you _aren’t_ the one who should be punished,” he rubbed his chin then his hands dropped to sort out the top of his very messy desk.

“No!” his voice level surprised them both, he covered his mouth for a moment and continuing the next, “I don’t see it as punishment to help you, you’re a nice professor,” he laughed lightly feeling a bit of the tense air lift, “if you’d let me… I’d like to help.”

Erwin’s expression softened as he watched the male, “alright, since you aren’t the one in trouble lets go get some coffee before we get started,” he nodded his head toward the door already starting to go toward it, “my treat.”

Armin felt excitement bubble up inside him eager to spill out; he put his bundle of keys along with his bus pass onto of Erwin’s cluttered desk hurriedly now following the man with light giddy steps.

✿✿✿

The walk was unexpectedly pleasant, there wasn’t any awkward moments like Armin had expected; if there were any it was from Armin being unsure of himself. They talked effortlessly and to talk more they even slowed their walking pace. Armin learned about life as a professor and how on track they have to be, how many classes they teach, how many kids they have to deal with. In turn of the talk Armin told him about the life as a student during the recent years. Soon they shared stories including the time when Armin’s apartment building had a small fire and he had to run outside in his underwear.

“Were they really embarrassing underwear?” Erwin smiled holding in a chuckle, “did they look like ones for kids with space ships and stuff?”

Armin blushed and pushed at one of Erwin’s muscular arms earning him that chuckle that was previously held back, “of course not! I had a shirt on and that helped a… little, I was startled and sleepy. Anyways we stood outside for close to half an hour, which was horrendous since my poor legs were cold. Not to mention I slipped on some ice outside,” he grumbled.

“Oh my,” he still laughed imagining Armin slipping probably letting out a peep; he couldn’t shake the image of space ship briefs though.

They got to the coffee shop standing in line now looking at the menu above the baristas, Armin viewed at all the choices uneasily, he rarely came here and even when he did Eren would get them both something while Armin sat at the table. Since they have been friends forever Eren knew what he liked.

The short blond glanced at Erwin; he probably already knew what he wanted.

“See anything you like?” Erwin looked down at Armin surprising the boy.

“Ahh… I don’t really come here so I don’t know what I would like, I’m not too fond of coffee,” his words trailed off as he looked at the menu again, coffee did help him in some cases but he wasn’t in the mood to be overly energized. He suddenly became nervous again since they were next to order, “chai tea sounds good.”

Erwin nodded in response, “yes it is, Levi gets it sometimes.”

Armin silently took a deep breath to hide frustration and surprise, Levi and Erwin got along so easily which was what made Armin give up the silly crush in the first place, “I’ll get it.”

Erwin stepped up next and ordered for the both of them since he could tell Armin was already jumpy as it is. Armin silently watching at the man tugged his wallet out from the back right pocket of his jeans. Once he paid they stepped aside to wait.

“So Arlert, what happened after that apartment fire you had? Were you able to get into your apartment that night?” Erwin observed him with the same understanding face all the professors have.

Armin swallowed thickly; he was only intending to describe the slipping outside in his underwear part and also the being talked about for quite a bit by people who saw him slip. No way was he going to explain the part when one of the firefighters hit on him…. And eventually won him over taking them to the fireman’s place to have heated sex, “my friend Reiner let me sleep over at his place for a little bit,” and it was true, that fireman became one of his close friends, they only had a bit of fun never leading to an actual romantic involvement. They did form a friendship out of it nevertheless.

“That’s good,” Erwin got both of their drinks handing the tea to his student.

“Thank you so much, professor,” Armin took the drink and they started to head back to the classroom.

“My pleasure. Also, this one funny time Levi spilled his coffee on himself and got mad…”

✿✿✿

Back in the classroom Erwin sat down asking Armin to stand next to him for a second, “we’re just going to be marking simple work from my other classes, I’ll give you an answer sheet,” he opened a couple folders on his decently cleared desk, “I’d have Eren on cleaning duty but you’re a trustworthy student, but it may be annoying work… Do you still want to do this?” he stopped shuffling papers to look up at the other blond.

Armin was just realizing Eren could have handled cleaning, he was probably just making things worse in his mind than they actually are, “I’m still on board, I’m down,” he nodded already cringing at what he said.

“I’m glad that you’re _down_ for this,” Erwin subtly teased, “we can finish early and I can drop you off at your place, all I need are directions,” he turned back to the papers pulling them out for Armin neatly.

Armin suddenly felt excitement wash over him; he’ll be in Erwin’s car! His crush was leaking out from the back of his mind where he put it to forget it, “s-sure, that’d be helpful, thank you sir.”

“Ah please, class isn’t in session right now just call me Erwin,” he held up a stack of papers with the answer sheet.

“Er-Erwin,” he took those papers, “you can also call me by my name too—preferably.” He was just silently testing to see if he actually did remember his first name, which was sort of unfair considering the number of students Erwin has.

“Armin,” the name came from his mouth smoothly with a low tone.

Armin took a deep breath giving a pink cheeked smile as he held the papers gently taking a red pen that Erwin held out, going to his usual spot at the front of the class he sat with a straight back as he laid out the papers in correct piles. Now they both lastly started to mark the work.

✿✿✿

During the time they marked Armin and Erwin shared glances every once in a while, with the slightest hint of flirtatious shy glances from Armin. Near the end of marking Armin heard a short curse from Erwin as he knocked over somethings sending a few pens rolling to Armin’s spot.

The younger blond perked up in surprise watching as his professor tried to maintain his desk to stop other things from rolling off, Armin stood looking at the pens around him, “I’ll get the ones over here,” he stepped out from the table.

“Thank you,” Erwin said raising his head.

Armin decided to take this chance to try something. He strolled around to the front of the table and instead of crouching to get the pens as he would normally he bent over, the jeans he wore tightening in the right places, his untied hair falling past his shoulders. Quickly he collected the pens glancing back just before straightening himself.

With glee he caught the professors’ eyes moving up from his presented ass meeting with Armin’s eyes, “ah,” he softly said as he strolled over to Erwin’s desk, “your pens,” he held out the assorted bundle.

“Thanks once again… Armin,” he took the pens making a small effort to brush his larger fingers over Armin’s slender ones sending a silent bolt of shock through both; it was a craving.

Startling Armin more than Erwin the short blond’s phone vibrated over the hard desk. Erwin quirked a brow as he withdrew his hand leaning over to peek at the screen of the phone, “apparently there’s a party happening tonight?” he lifted the phone giving it to Armin.

Armin took it with an embarrassed expression, he unlocked the phone going to Imessages, of course it was Reiner who texted then another one came in telling him all who were going including Eren.

“Are you going?” Erwin rolled his sleeves up to under his elbows now folding his arms on the desk to lean on.

Armin shook his head as he typed a ‘yes’ to Reiner. What? Was he just going to tell his professor he was going to the party? Sure he was legal but still, it’d be kind of weird.

“You’re lying,” he grinned making Armin blink in surprise.

“No..” Armin said slowly breaking eye contact a couple times then slouched a little in Erwin’s strong unwavering gaze, “… yeah…”

Erwin chuckled closing the files on his desk, “that’s fine, it’s your choice. Where is this party happening?”

Armin was stumped on why he would want to know but he indulged, “it’s gonna happen at Reiner’s place then we’re gonna go to the nightclub after hanging there for a bit.”

“That one popular nightclub?”

“Yeah, we go there the most, it might be somewhat expensive but we pool our money,” Armin openly confessed.

“I see,” Erwin rose from his seat, “you finished marking?”

“Ah! No, not yet,” Armin scurried over to the table he worked at planning to hurriedly mark the work which would be unethical.

“Don’t worry, I can mark the rest another time,” he followed after the boy quick to scoop up the work and bring it to his desk, “let’s go.”

“Ah, okay.”

After Armin collected his keys that had his bus pass with he followed close behind Erwin as he locked the room.

✿✿✿

Armin _almost_ couldn’t hide how excited he was to be in Erwin’s car which turned out to be a two door truck; it was a nice dark blue that was clearly in high maintenance. Armin put his phone in one of the empty cup holders and dropped his keys in his lap as he got comfortable after putting his seatbelt on.

Once safety was checked out on his list he had time to think about how Erwin was a truck type of man, Armin shivered at the thought of how Erwin would treat him with those large rough hands of his, he immediately thought of something else to distract his dick until he got home. He already told Erwin where his apartment building was.

Just like recently they started to talk and Armin had word vomit after Erwin would tell stories himself, Armin found himself spilling stories about how Eren drunkenly kissed his friend Marco leading to Marco’s actual boyfriend, Jean, getting really mad and starting a fight. The fight ended with one of the two slipping and shoving Reiner, who for once was actually innocent, Reiner ended up breaking the fight apart as amusing as the fight was. It was funny because sure they got some punches in but since they were drunk it was just very sloppy punches and slaps.

Before Armin knew it they pulled up to the building Armin lived in, “oh, heh, thanks again! You’ve been very kind today,” Armin smiled as he grabbed his keys off his lap hoping out of the truck.

“I’ll wait here until you’re inside your apartment, there are a lot of weirdos out lately,” Erwin stated calmly.

And yeah, there have been weirdos out lately, robbing and raping in daylight. Armin felt very touched that Erwin extended such safety, “thank you,” Armin said again with a slower voice to show how he really meant it, “I live on the third floor in the last apartment on the opposite end of the stairs,” he told willingly.

With that Armin shut the door going to the stairs making his way up to his place, he bit his lip. He really couldn’t wait to be inside his place at the moment. He stopped briefly at the railings in front of his apartment door to look down at the truck; Erwin was leaning forward with his arms folded over the steering wheel. Armin felt his heart leap into his throat happily leaving a trail of tingles. He raised his hand up high waving widely knowing that Erwin would snicker at that.

After the older man started to drive away Armin practically ran into his home immediately tossing his keys in the basked by the door, kicking his shoes off once he untied them. Erwin’s _everything_ was still fresh in his mind so he went to his underwear drawer (his hider of naughty things) pushing things aside to find his strawberry scented lube, “aha!” he cheered as he went to the room over, his apartment was small and central. There was a wall to break up the living room and kitchen. The bathroom of course had walls and a lockable door, but his room was open space.

From his bed he could see the kitchen and a part of the living room. He tossed the bottled lube onto the bed as he made his way over to his stereo viewing at all the CDs around it, he had a lot of CDs, a lot of Gorillaz, some Daft Punk, Nicki Minaj, Queen, Nirvana… he hopped a little when he found The 1975 CD, “perfect!” he took the case opening it then putting it into his stereo, undeniably it was perfect.

Armin turned the volume up enough to not disturb his neighbours but also cover the noises he’ll be making. He leapt onto his bed with a light giggle, he felt a bit high from the time he had spent with his professor. Armin inhaled through his nose deliberately as he laid back running his hands down his slender frame, he unbuttoned his jeans unzipping them proceeding to wiggle out of them; the pants dragging his boxer briefs down his hips a bit revealing the tops of his butt cheeks and sharp hipbones, but Armin got rid of them too anyways.

The blond moaned lowly as he finally wrapped his hand around his semi hard cock giving slow tugs to relish this moment; oh he so badly wanted his Professor Smith right now and for a long time after. Very quickly his cock filled, Armin shuddered when he ran his thumb over his sensitive head that had little beads of pre forming. He pulled his hands away to get the lube pouring some over his cock and the hand that went back to hold his length. He moaned again as he spread the lube over himself feeling some slide down to his balls. The scent of the slippery liquid filling his nose pleasantly.

With more lube he shut the bottle tossing it aside reaching down with his now free hand, past his balls to between his ass cheeks, he stroked over his soft hole that twitched in anticipation Armin closed his eyes as they began to roll back. He’s been craving this for so long since he’s smelled Erwin’s musky cologne, since he saw the outline of his thick cock beneath those expensive jeans of his.

Armin changed positions rolling over onto his knees; in haste he stacked his pillows to press the side of his face in as well as his chest on, and he spread his knees further from each other as he reached behind himself having his arm laying over his curved back. He slid his fingers down the cleft of his ass pressing his cheeks apart even opening his lube covered hole slightly too. He opened his mouth panting as he slid a well-deserved finger into himself, his body greedily sucking it in. He fingers himself often and he does have a normal sex life so his body is adjusted to this pleasure.

In no time Armin has three fingers stuffed deep into his ass while his other hand jerked on his slippery cock, and god was Armin in bliss, his face was flushed, his eyes partially open as drool fell from his open mouth. He was teasing himself, he knew where his special spot was but kept brushing past it or pressing near it. He had imagined if he had more courage he would have made actual passes at Erwin, egged him on until Erwin fucked Armin over his desk with unleashed brutal force that Armin would be crying for.

In this moment Armin was imagining being bent over Erwin’s desk being filled with his large cock, his moans outside the fantasy of his were high pitched, his mewled in pleasure as he closed his eyes to drown himself in his fantasy of being fucked by this man that was old enough to be his father, “yes, yeSYESSssyes,” Armin panted into his soaked pillow, his milky thighs trembling as his body was humid with sweat, some lube mixing in and dripping down his thighs.

Armin’s senses weren’t in focus, the music playing even partially drowned out so he couldn’t have heard the knocks on the door, or the voice calling his name, the voice that was the same in his fantasy. He didn’t even notice that his door opened and someone walked in, he did notice when his actual professor stepped into view.

“Armin?” Erwin called just before he looked to his left, the sight of his student in a moaning mess fingering himself into convulsion an obvious shock to the older male, “Ar..Armin,” Erwin gulped with wide ice blue eyes, he held Armin’s phone that was left behind and forgotten.

Armin opened his eyes in shock as well, he couldn’t stop now however, he pressed his fingers right against his sweet spot giving a shrill cry of pleasure as his hand jerked around his cock losing his pace, his come spurted out as his ass clamped down on his fingers that he pulled out a second later. Armin was visibly shaking as he pushed himself up, “ha..” he panted unsteadily as he looked at his professor while his mind tried to un-fog.

Erwin could have left at any time, he just stood there stunned, not even mentioning the noticeable bulge in his pants. Armin stretched a leg off the bed then stood up taking about two steps toward Erwin then his slender legs folded and he fell with a yelp. In seconds Erwin was there with his clearly muscular arms supporting the slim male.

Armin rasped after hurrying and draping his arms over the older males’ shoulder and around his neck, the youngers’ legs were still on the floor feeling like rubber (in a good way). Although… he was lying between Erwin’s spread thighs. Armin swallowed thickly as he leaned on one of his dense thighs while being held by his strong arms. Now he lifted his head with wide nervous eyes, past his sweaty bangs he met with another pair of wide eyes, those icy eyes of his were melting and showing.

Armin laid out the two choices he had.

1: He could push away from him and cry out his apologies to him seeing Armin in that state though he knows he shouldn’t be sorry since this is his home. He also forgot his phone like a fool, so there’s that…

Or 2: he could be courageous and just go for it. Do what he’s always wanted and dreamed about.

Armin raised a hand up hesitantly placing it on Erwin’s perfectly sculpted cheek; he waited a moment before pulling Erwin closer pressing their lips together, Armin was already breathless but he moaned softly into the kiss as soon as Erwin hugged the young male tighter reaching a hand up to cradle Armin’s head.

Armin shuddered hearing the man groan against his lips as his strength pulled the boy impossibly close, the smaller male broke the kiss panting against the corner of his mouth now, he gave a sloppy kiss and gripped at his professors’ shirt, “touch me please…!”

Armin squirmed in Erwin’s hold hotly, he could finally have his touch! And so Erwin clenched his jaw showing he was trying to hold back as his hand that didn’t cradle Armin’s head slid down Armin’s back toward that bare ass of his that was slick with lube and twitching.

Armin dipped a hand downward quickly pressing over the fine hard bulge of Erwin’s, Armin practically whimpered.

 Erwin took in a sharp breath at that his hand finally grabbing one of Armin’s ass cheeks squeezing it, one of his thick fingers dipping down into the boys’ crack feeling the slippery hot skin until his finger pressed into the contracting asshole that was still hungry.

Just as the older man got a touch Armin gave another rub adding a bit more pressure against Erwin’s trapped cock, the younger felt a jolt under his hand and even more heat coming from beneath those jeans of his teachers’.

“ _Fuck_ , Armin,” Erwin hissed shutting his eyes.

Armin moaned out to his name that fell so erotically from his professors’ lips, those lips that he fantasised about kissing every day that he wanted on his body so damn much. Now he can. Armin rocked his ass back into Erwin’s large hand, “y.. yeah!” Armin nipped at Erwin’s jaw,”fuck me with your fingers, _professor_..” Armin sighed with pleasure, another jump under his hand.

Erwin groaned heavily and slipped a finger inside the begging hole surprised by how easy it went in, so he thrust the finger as hard as he could handle at the moment.

Armin almost sobbed his praise, his shaky hand made quick work as he undid the buckle so he could undo the button and unzip Erwin’s jeans letting the bulge come out somewhat, the front band of Erwin’s tight boxer briefs was lifted. Armin looking down with his forehead rested on the bigger males’ shoulder, he immediately dipped his hand into the heat of Erwin’s crotch. Erwin let out a thankful sigh heavy against Armin’s head, Armin bit into his lower lip hard as he felt the heavy large girth of Erwin’s long cock rest in his small palm.

The younger gave a testing stroke of the most possibly the biggest dick he’s had, Erwin shifted as if to get closer to the touch. In that moment Armin realised the finger in his ass stopped moving so he whined and wiggled his hips.

Erwin let out a breathy chuckle as he moved again even slipping another thick finger inside his students’ hot ass that shuddered in pleasure. Armin kept his eyes open with effort as he studied Erwin’s cock, his golden pubes were well trimmed and his cock was fat and had length to it, dense veins decorating it nicely, even his foreskin was thick. Armin rubbed a finger over the head feeling some more beads of pre form; he spread the slipperiness around until he could easily slide the foreskin down and when he did. Oh when he slid the foreskin down to reveal the spongy shiny head Erwin shoved his fingers deeper abruptly with a mangled curse into Armin’s hair.

Armin cried out pressing his face into the larger male’s chest as he shut his eyes, his legs were trembling despite the fact they were only holding Armin up a little, his own cock was up to full hardness and ached for release. Poor Armin would be devastated if he came before they got to the actual fucking, if that happened Erwin would have time to rethink this situation and would most probably come to the conclusion everything was a _horrible_ mistake.

In his dazed sexually aroused state Armin finally clued in on Erwin moving away, and Erwin’s fingers were gone leaving this intense longing to be filled yet again, “ah!” Armin gasped in protest.

Erwin combed his hair back and softly laughed, “we’re not finished yet Arlert,” he could read Armin’s state quite obviously, “take off that shirt,” he said as he took off his own shirt.

Armin’s eyes widened at the sight of his muscles, he looked like those men in those GQ, work out fitness magazines Armin stole and hide away as a kid, his muscles were solid and chiselled perfectly, “what the _actual_ fuck?” Armin openly gaped, this man couldn’t be real. Let alone having a god as a prof.

Erwin couldn’t help the blush that rose in his face, he cleared his throat and perked a brow, “ **shirt**.”

Armin blushed himself, he pulled off his cool somewhat damp shirt tossing it to the side leaving himself naked under the older mans’ gaze.

Erwin hummed his appreciation, “perfect,” he shoved his pants (including his boxer briefs) off of his equally muscled legs, yes, he even took his socks off now just as naked as Armin.

Who actually couldn’t wait another second to climb back onto Erwin’s lap. Their lips were hungrily pressing together again, Armin’s hands running all over Erwin’s chest feeling the tough and soft skin. Oh god! This must be just a wild fantasy! No way could this actually be happening.

Armin kissed down Erwin’s chest, he wanted to stuff that cock into his mouth badly. Once against Armin was plucked away from Erwin as easily as a pup pulled away from bed, he groaned in protest again but Erwin leaned in biting on one of his sensitive earlobes, “I want to eat your ass.”

Armin trembled with a whimper, he nodded eagerly, his voice too shaky and meek to form a response, he managed to give an airy one, “yeah..” was all that he could manage at the moment. He turned around with the help of the older man, he felt embarrassment bloom as he got comfortable on his hands and knees in front of his teacher.

Erwin got closer and spread those pert ass cheeks pulling them apart with his thumbs, Armin’s shiny pink hole contracted under the gaze, the man licked his lips as he leaned in giving a single flick of his tongue over the exposed hole. Armin gasped at the sensation as his little hole twitched pleasurably with anticipation.

“Hmm,” Erwin gave a longer lick, “strawberry?”

Armin lowered his head in embarrassment clenching his fist, “m.. mhm,” he felt like he could take over the suns position and heat up the earth his skin was burning.

“Tastes delicious,” Erwin squeezed the cheeks in his hands roughly as he flicked his tongue over the quivering hole repeatedly.

Armin squirmed a little with soft pants, a surprised moan rolled out of his mouth when Erwin pushed his strong muscle inside his ass cavity, “oh _god_ ” the older mans’ tongue wiggled deeper and he felt it all, his insides twitched around it making him feel bliss. Armin’s thighs quaked and he even bowed down, his arms were also shaking when Erwin shoved a finger in alongside his tongue. Armin was reduced to a sweaty mess; he thought he accidentally turned the heat up in his place. His ass was being devoured,

Both fingers and tongue moving—probing Armin’s insides thoroughly, Erwin slurped purposely loud making Armin shout in desire mixed with mortification. Erwin dragged his tongue out lowering it to lap at Armin’s balls while he glided another finger into the tight ring of muscles that was so generously slicked with lube.

“I can’t!” Armin cried out against his floor as he reached a hand back, “I can’t take it anyone! Fuck me now, I want—I want your cock,” he furrowed his brows and opened his eyes to stare at his carpet. The music looped again starting from the first song.

Erwin took a series of deep breaths as if to calm himself, his chin was wet with a layer of lube, he wiped his chin as he moved up onto his knees moving closer.

Armin inhaled suddenly when his cheeks were separated again and Erwin nestled his throbbing cock between them, his length unfairly resting over his clearly starving hole.

“You wanted my what?” Erwin sounded so collected even though he was panting like a horny teen against Armin when the younger was paying some attention to his leaking cock. The man let go of Armin’s ass cheeks in fact beginning to thrust as he squished the cheeks together; he was hot-dogging him!

“You… you-your cock, _Erwin_..!” Armin balled his fists into the carpet as the man kept rubbing his large cock over Armin’s little hole, “please fuck me with it until I forget your whole semester..” he drawled, his blond hair was splayed on the floor.

Erwin grunted giving a tight grip on Armin’s ass as he drew back, he took one hand away to grip himself guiding the tip of his cock pressing it to the begging hole. Now he pushed inside the hot twitching ass, Armin was moaning out with shut eyes finally getting what he wanted, his ass was going to be filled with cock and soon enough come.

Erwin had his eyes fixed on the sight of his thick cock disappearing inch by inch into Armin’s creamy bottom that had some faint bruises already from all his grabbing and squeezing. Now Erwin was settled inside completely to the hilt, his pubes brushing against Armin’s skin.

Armin could feel he sweet spot being pressed against so sweetly, he could feel every centimeter of Erwin’s thickness and length, he felt every pulse too. The fucking didn’t even begin and he was already fucked out. Armin let out a confused whimper when a strong arm hooked under his own to cross over his slender chest; he was pulled up until his damp back was flush against Erwin’s wet chest.

Armin turned his head back still confused, he opened his eyes as Erwin leaned his head in giving the smaller a sweet kiss, “anytime you’re ready,” he whispered as his arm was still secured over Armin’s chest, his other strong arm was around Armin’s stomach.

Armin reached an arm up and back until his hand was cupping the back of Erwin’s, his small thighs were resting on Erwin’s own. Erwin moved up slowly rubbing just as slow, Armin eagerly responded with a pleasured noise as he bounced on his lap. Now the rhythm started, Armin himself was bouncing now as endless moans poured from his lips each a different kind of pleased noise, Erwin was quick to meet those bounces groaning and whispering praises into the youngers’ skin.

“Oh my fuck--..!” Armin moaned out as he tugged gently on Erwin’s hair, his other arm resting over the arm over his chest, their bodies slid against each other perfectly, and the soft slap of their thighs sounded divine. Armin was pushed closer and closer every swipe over his pleasure spot, he clenched his jaw shutting his eyes as he rested his head back over Erwin’s shoulder, his hair was damp with sweat as his pants fell openly into the already warm air.

Erwin continued to moan and kiss at Armin’s neck and ear giving soft curses, Armin moved faster when he felt the coil in his stomach, he purposely clenched his ass getting a surprised jolt from the man who quickly responded with enthusiastic thrusts.

Armin took his arm down from Erwin’s head and guided the hand over his stomach to his own lively and leaking cock, Erwin responded quickly and wrapped his hand firmly around the swelled dick giving jerks to match the rhythm they were already in. The heat surrounding his cock and the heat filling up his insides was so much sensation, Armin sobbed out and started going faster almost messing up the pace set but the man followed, “I-I’m close!” Armin turned his head.

Erwin jerked the boy off faster and the boy shifted at that and ground himself harder on the cock pressing right into his prostate, his cry of pleasure was violent and loud as his come sprayed out, his body tensing.

Erwin gave a shout now pushing Armin forward to have room now mercilessly pounding into Armin who bawled at the oversensitive feeling, nearly five fierce thrusts later his insides were panted with load upon load of Erwin’s cum, his hand reaching up and gripping one of his slender shoulders.

Armin was so exhausted and his body was on overdrive, tears were on his face from how sensitive he was; his eyes were rolling back, Erwin was saying something but it faded out as well as his sight.

✿✿✿

Armin woke up with a huff and a jolt, he sat up pleased to see he was in his own bed, he was dazed as he gazed at his blanket covered lap, his hips hurt like a motherfucker though. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the side to check the time but stopped instantly when he spotted a man in his kitchen standing at the stove humming while cooking,

Armin closed his open mouth as he stared at the tall mans’ back, he was in nothing but his boxer briefs. The small male slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked down at himself; he was in a shirt and a pair of his own boxers (thankfully). The memory of last night hit him so hard he could swear he might have passed out again.

Erwin, the love of his life, turned around and smiled, “I see you’re awake,” he turned back around, “I’m making some bacon right now, oh and some eggs too.”

Armin melted at how sincere the man sounded, Armin turned letting his legs fall off the bed and that’s when he felt the heat in his back. He reached behind himself touching his lower back that should have a boatload of pain usually. There was a thermal heating pad there; Armin bit his smile back as he looked at the man. Timidly the short blond got up walking across the place into the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around the tall man hugging him tightly while pressing a chubby cheek into his bare back.

Erwin laughed, “so affectionate, it’s just eggs and bacon—and some waffles, they’re still warm; they’re in the oven on low for when you woke up.”

Armin kissed his back, “you don’t regret this?”

“No, I mean, it’s almost the end of this year, I won’t be teaching you again,” he claimed.

“How are you so calm about this?” Armin asked as he moved peaking his head under Erwin’s arm, who raised his arm a little higher as he nudged at the cooking bacon.

“I don’t know, I’m a wise man, I rarely freak out anymore,” he had some pride in his tone.

Armin jolted in surprise when the phone rang, he pulled back from the man as he made his way across the room as he rubbed over the patch on his back, and he picked up the phone answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hey!” Eren sounded chipper as ever.

“Oh, um, good morning,” Armin looked at some of the art posters on his wall as something to do, “what do you need?”

“So mean, I was just checking to see how my Juliet was doing.”

“What?” Armin scrunched his face up in distaste.

“Oh shit,” Eren awkwardly replied, “did it go well with the Professor?”

Armin blushed at that now, “wh-what do you mean? It went well, I filled in for you.”

“Didn’t he tell you? I mean, my punishment was an essay… “

“What are you getting at?”

“Well, Professor Smith requested with some money that… I get you to ‘fill’ in for me in some way, to y’know…”

“He what?!” Armin turned on his heel seeing Erwin watching him, he looked innocent for a moment before that smirk formed.


End file.
